


Carols

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Carol does not effect demons, Drunkenness, Fluff, caroling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: What started as a drunken search for a book ended as a reveal to Christmas Carol and it's effect on Crowley.Madam Tracy just happened to pass by.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but it's been busssyy and my break starts next Monday. 
> 
> So close, yet so far.

It was a cold day and currently both demon and angel are warm, drunk and was looking for a book...initially.

"Summat here." Crowley said in confusion as he took out a long box. "Is this Harry Potter merchandise?!"

Slightly swaying as he made way to Crowley, he squinted at the thing in Crowley's hands. "Scwoll. Ahem, Scroll...scroll-scroll." He answered fussily.

Crowley look visibly disappointed before stuffing that box where he found it. "What were we looking for anyway?" 

"We were looking for a book." Aziraphale answered as he decided to sit since the floor was moving to much. "I..yes..a book." Now he has proceeded to lie down.

Crowley blinked owlishly at him. "Whasst you doing?" His lisp escaping as he peered at him.

"Can't you feel it?" Aziraphale asked with bliss written on his face. "The caroling has started."

Crowley stared at him and strained his ear...well, straining it beyond human limitations but yes, strained it.

There was caroling. "Where'ss that c-" He ask aloud only to stumble on the prone angel.

One yelped while the other groaned in pain. 

Both untangled themselves in more pain and wooziness from the alcohol. 

"Sobering." Crowley declared as he tried to regain his bearing after rolling away from the angel but not successfully so.

The angel gave a sound of affirmation as he sobered up as well.

Crowley gave a surprised hum at the aftertaste. 

"I believe you asked me where is the Christmas Carols coming from?" Aziraphale asked as he sat up across the demon. Crowley gave a nod at that.

"The pub holds them. They're a bit farther down the street." He answered him before he stopped with a gasp and a shocked look. " Are you alright, my dear?!"

Crowley froze in surprise only to realize why he was alarmed. "Oh, caroling." He said in relief. "In spite of it all, there's only a few that really sets me on fire. Nothing to worry about."

Aziraphale habitually placed a calming hand over his chest. "Ah, that's comforting." He told the demon as he tested his legs to see if it was still functioning.

"You worry too much, angel." He said in annoyance as he offered a hand for Aziraphale to get to his feet. " Seeing as it's near dinner, how about you show me this pub?"

-0-0-

Madam Tracy was picking up a 'special package' in Soho. On her way back, she thought of getting some fish and chips.

The pub she went was warm, jolly and mildly scattered with people, perfect as a stop. There was caroling too.

Waiting for the barmen, she decided to look around.

"Oh." She exclaimed softly as a beaming smile bloomed on her face. 

There, by the electric fireplace, was the group of carolers of different ages and singing capabilities. Amongst them was a familiar menacing looking, sunglassed ginger dressed in all black, happily sharing a Carol book with a familiar excited blond in a cream themed three piece suit. 

She giggled happily at their happiness while waiting for her order. She decided to not bother them. 


End file.
